protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Afton (FNAF)
Big Brother (or "Foxy Mask) is a the main antagonist/protagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, appearing as the main antagonist of the minigames. He is the Crying Child's abusive older brother, and is the one who caused the child's accident.Big Brother is only seen in the minigames, particularly on the second, third, fourth and fifth nights. His role as the child's brother, and not his father, is revealed on Night 5. He hates his little brother, likely due to him still being a child, and has apparently abused the child to the point of him crying all the time. Five days from the party, he locks his brother in his room, laughing sadistically from the outside. Fredbear seems unfazed by what Big Brother is doing, only asking what he has done "this time." Fredbear constantly tries to help the child avoid Big Brother, guiding him with his words. 4 days from the party, the door is unlocked, but when the child enters the TV room, he jumps out from behind the TV with a Foxy mask on, making the child fall on the floor and sob. 2 days from the party, when the child enters his bedroom, he jumps out from under the bed, causing the child to fall to the floor and cry again. 1 day from the party, Big Brother and his friends lock the child in the Parts/Services room, the child banging at the door sobbing. On the day of the party, the child's birthday, Big Brother and his bullies, wearing the masks of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, surround the child tormenting him, the one in the Chica mask commenting that the child is pathetic. Big Brother suddenly gets the idea to force the child to be right next to the Fredbear animatronic, the child screaming and shouting as he is dragged over to him. Big Brother decides to force his brother's head into the animatronic, saying that it's a big kiss to Fredbear. He underestimates the strength of the mechanical jaw, only laughing with his bullies as his brother's head is stuck. The child's forehead gets stuck between the second row of teeth, and the machine overpowers his skull, crushing through and ripping out his frontal lobe, causing Big Brother and the bullies to stop laughing and look in horror. Gallery Terrence_without_mask.jpg|Terrence with no mask Fangirls_chase_terrecne.png|Terrence getting chased by Fangirls logbook.jpg|Micheal's Survival Logbook Terrence.png|Terrence as a kid Trivia * There is evidence pointing to the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 being a false lead for the Bite of '87 in the form of a TV screen broadcasting the date '83. ** However, numerous fans have written out theories and connections that could disprove this. ** However, this was clear up by Scott on redit, as he said that FNaF 4 take place into 1983. *** It is theorized that Michael, Mike Schmidt, and Big Brother are one and the same as well as him being the Fazbear's fright guard. *** He is different from his Counterpart *** His Brother takes over as the series's Main Villain after William's death. Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:FNAF Heroes Category:Fangirls Category:Married Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:Heroes Who Aren't Revealed To Be Good At First Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Masked Heroes Category:Youtube Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Son of a Villain Category:Heroes with Dual Personalites Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Revived Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Mobox87 Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains